magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Rygolith Race
Rygoliths: The Rygoliths are a fiendish race, taking back the lands that were once theirs. There are some Rygoliths that think that this plan goes against their morals- thus the Light Rygolith Group was founded. The Light Rygoliths have allied themselves with the Magi Civilization to stop Saekar Kor and his band of Rygoliths from stealing the Civilizations land and to close the gates of chaos to prevent pandemoneum. The Light Rygoliths are efficient powerhouses who don't expend their use of energy for too long. When the situation get rough, they resort to Fist- Fighting. Gameplay Mechanics The Rygoliths specialize in classes that can deal lots of damage to enemy forces. *Rygoliths get +2 to Strength and Wisdom. Their sheer physical strength is guided by their willpower to overcome tough physical and mental challenges. *Size: Medium *Rygoliths have a +2 bonus to Climb and Survival skill checks *Rygoliths gain a +1 bonus to Armor Class *Rygoliths have a base land speed of 25 feet. They do not take any speed penalties from armor or shields. *Rygoliths have Darkvision up to 60 feet *Rygoliths can speak common and Terral *Rygoliths have a racial Hit Die of 1d12 + their Constitution modifier *Rygoliths have a natural unarmed strike as one of their basic attacks (see below) *Favored Class: Vanguard, Warrior Unarmed Strike Ryogliths can make an unarmed strike against creatures if ever they are disarmed. When making an unarmed strike, they do not grant attacks of opportunity from their opponents. If they are still wielding a weapon and they make an unarmed strike anytime during their attack or full attack action, they do grant an attack of opportunity from their opponents. Treat the unarmed strike attack bonus separate from your character's class choice. This unarmed strike can be turned into a magic weapon; however, it does not gain any bonuses to its attack roll-- the unarmed strike only gains the magic weapon's other effect(s). Total attack bonus is equal to the attack bonus plus your character's Strength modifier, just like any other melee weapon. Damage dealt by the unarmed strike is equal to the damage dice plus your character's Strength modifier, just like a melee weapon. *Rygoliths can make one unarmed strike in an attack action if they are armed *If Rygoliths are completely disarmed, they can make two unarmed strikes at the same attack bonus with a standard attack action Description and Personality Age Rygoliths mature at the age of 52 years. They can live for a very long time, and their intelligence increases as they get older, which is a little far-fetched for most people. Usually the elderly have a deteriorating knowledge. Some Rygoliths have become amazing loremasters and specialize in certain areas of knowledge. their strength doesn't deteriorate either. Instead, they become stranger as they get older. Some people think of rygoliths as the "Chroniclers of the Worlds." Looks Rygoliths have a close resemblance to their instinctual brethren-- the Metal Heads. Rygoliths have a golden skull gem implanted on their foreheads, which functions as their source of life. A skull gem is basically a small and organic version of a Power Eco crystal, which is commonly used in mobile and portable vehicles and technological gizmos. Rygoliths have a tough outer layer of dark skin, which appears as a dark azure with black specs of tougher skin. They also have pads of natural armor with about the same density as steel, yet light as bone. These pads are found most commonly on vital joints, such as the knees, elbows, shoulders and hips. They may also have a light pad of this armor on their chest, but all have a natural helmet-like padding of this armor. Rygoliths have two eyes, but the helmet has two pairs different eye holes, which allows them to see in broad daylight and in the dark. Personality The Rygoliths are a band of brutal beings that like nothing better than to reclaim all that the Magi Civilization has. The Light Rygoliths are a group of loyal beings that have sworn allegiance with the Magi Council, and they proudly serve the Magi Armies to fight against Saekar Kor. The Rygoliths are powerhouses that do not expend a whole lot of energy in battle. Whenever the going gets tough, they can resort to fist- fighting. The Light Rygoliths are kind and compassionate towards other races, and they provide courage to their nearby allies when the situation turns bad. Back to Races Category:Races